Worthless
by HalfwayInHell
Summary: Left feeling worthless and slightly suicidal thanks to his abusive parents, he is left alone in the world. Will he be able to survive? or will he just die a pathetic and miserable death? WARNING; Cutting, suicidal thoughts, depression, rape, child abuse, slight eating disorder, gore and angst. Demons are in this story. PAIRINGS; SasuNaru One sided GaaNaru
1. Worthless Chapter 1- Abuse

Hey guys! I didn't like the plot I had to my other fic so I gave that one away... I'm not a very good writer really and this fic won't be as good as the others on FF. Even so, I hope you do enjoy it... And yeah, the characters in this will be OOC, completely different to how they are in the Manga/anime. It's also and AU, so no ninjas or stuff like Jutsu's. The 9 demons will be in this though, but not sealed into the person... they will just hear their voices.  
The pairing is SasuNaru. Gaara will come in later in the story, but as a friend. There will be a few OCs to help fill out the plot etc. For example there are Sasuke's maids that I made up.  
Also if you enjoy art etc. check out my DA account; .com  
Ja ne!

DISCLAIMER!  
I don't own Naruto-Kun... If I dd he'd be more depressing... and gay

Worthless Chapter 1-

I don't think it's normal, missing someone this much I mean... missing them so much you feel sick to your stomach, so much your palms get sweaty and you head spins. It's the weekend... Only 1 more day until I get to see him, to see those gorgeous raven eyes... Even if all those gorgeous eyes do is glare coldly at me. As cliché as it is, every second I'm away from him The feeling of harsh loneliness hits me like a ton of bricks. The feeling disgusts me. Especially since he's a perfect Uchiha, and I'm just a pathetic Uzumaki.

You see when I was born my parents both abandoned me; I was born with whisker like scars. There are a few others in the world that were born with the marks, all of us are pushed away from society and cast aside like trash.

After my parents abandoned me I was taken to an orphanage in the centre of Konohagakure. The other children were treated like angels, given candy and new clothes. Me? Quite the opposite. I was beaten for what the other children did. Not fed for days on end, and when I was fed it was stale bread and cold disgusting leftovers.

To be honest life now is not much better, I was adopted at age 6 by Mikage and Azuma Yoshimoto. At first they seemed gentle, kind, everything that a little kid would want. It soon changed when A few days after they brought me to their home, I noticed those kind eyes turned vicious and began to adopt a nasty gleam. And their gentle smiles turned into evil grimaces. It was then the beatings started, my once tanned skin grew duller and began to take on new scars and bruises daily.  
It was torture. They'd lock me in my 'room' -which was the basement with a small dog cage for my bed- and not feed me much, every 4 days maybe. They supplied me enough to stay alive.  
Despite this I still love them. They raised me and haven't killed me... Yet.

When I started school they stopped beating me for a while, so it not too suspicious. That didn't last long about a week later the beatings began again. I came in with black eyes and broken bones but they gave me excuses in case anyone asked. No one did anyway. They hated me, everyone hates me. I've come to terms with that fact by now.

I'm in my second year of high school. My 16th birthday just went, that's when he began to talk to me. He said it was because I have the marks that I could hear him. He disgusts me. I despise him with my entire being. A nice word will never come out of his demonic mouth. He tells me he's cursed to be trapped inside of my body until the day I die. He tells me he has no idea how he got there.

My parents are drunks, never sober. I've tried telling them it's not healthy but they wouldn't listen. They never listen. Why would they? I'm pathetic and worthless no one would ever listen to someone like me. Trust me... I learnt that the hard way.

Although it would be nice, for one person to acknowledge my existence, to ask how I'm feeling. But that's wishful thinking no one would acknowledge a monster like me. I laughed out loud at that thought.

Soon realising my mistake by the sound of heavy footsteps that were thundering down the basement staircase.

My heart pounding and_ him_ screaming wildly.

**'Hahaha… he's here again'** _His_ voice echoed

I scuttled to the corner of the room. My whole body trembling, I don't know why I even bother trying to get away from him; the ending is the same every time anyway.  
The screeching sound that echoed through my head didn't help soothe my fear, it just made my fears escalate.

'What do you think you're laughing about, monster?!' Azumas low voice boomed and rumbled through the tiny basement.

He stumbled over to me and my head span as the first of many punches rained down on my frail underweight body. Although drunk each and every one of his punches and kicks was performed with terrifying accuracy. Yet I still loved him, I will always love him.

A long half an hour later he left me alone in the corner, bloodied and beaten.  
By the burning sensation in my wrist I could tell it was broken. Luckily I heal slightly faster than normal people, and its Sunday tomorrow so I can rest a while.  
Mikage and Azuma go out Saturday evenings and get back late Sunday night, that means I'm home alone and can relax a bit.

I haven't got a clock down here so I don't know the time, I guess it's about 8 or 9pm since I can hear them arguing about the pub they'd be going to tonight.  
I didn't have much in my 'room' just a cage with a ragged moth-eaten cloth for a blanket, and a dog bowl where they put my scraps of food. There was a pile of patched up clothes in the corner hidden from Mikage and Azuma. It consisted of one pair of jeans, band t-shirts, and underwear.  
The basement itself stank like old people and dead things; it had concrete walls, floor and ceiling. The floor was smothered in dirt and dried blood, some old, some new.

The front door clicked and the car door slammed. I held my breath and waited five minutes to make sure they were definitely gone and not tricking me like they had done many times before. I heaved myself up from the damp floor and limped towards the stairs. In my condition climbing these was like climbing Mount Everest, even though I've done it many times it was still a pain staking task.

After dragging myself up to the top I pushed open the old wooden door. It was rotten and had many types of fungus growing on it. I winced as the door creaked wildly; even though Mikage and Azuma weren't home loud noises normally bring beatings... Old habits die hard I guess.  
I reached the kitchen and looked around, sighing at the sight. It was grim. Old beer bottles, sake opened and left on the side, old dishes that needed to be washed. I walked painfully over to the sink and tugged on the tap with my left hand. Unfortunately I had broken my right wrist, I was a good artist and we had art on Monday period 1, I had Kakashi -were on first name basis with teachers, Tsunade the head believes it's good for us- and he just sits and reads smut all lesson so I doubt he would even ask what's wrong. I sighed again, I enjoy drawing it's an escape from reality and helps ease my pain.

Snapping out of my thoughts by the sound of rushing water, I leant over the sink and soaked my broken wrist in the icy liquid. We don't have hot water, Azuma and Mikage don't work, and we live off of benefits and the money I got from the orphanage. I work 2 jobs after school Friday at a dog groomers and Sunday as a waiter in the local bar. I don't get paid much. Far under the minimum wage since I'm a monster. When I work I have to wear a face mask, contacts and use wash-in wash-out hair dye so the customers don't see me and turn away.

Once the sink was full of water I pulled my arm out. My skin tingling from the coldness. I don't know much medical stuff, only that I need to set the bone straight and make sure it doesn't get infected or anything like that.  
I grabbed my wrist tenderly and pulled and turned it until it was in the correct place. I bit my tongue at the pain, blood trickled gently down the edge of my mouth, and I wiped it away and looked under the sink for bandages and gauze.  
After strapping the blue-black wound up I made myself a makeshift sling.

My body felt heavy and my eyelids were beginning to droop, I looked at the half smashed alarm clock to read the time. 11:30pm I must have been thinking for a long time now. I needed to sleep. I'd have a shower to clean the rest of the blood off in the morning.

I made my way down to the basement. I bet your wondering why I won't sleep in a bed or on the couch tonight since no one is home. I have before, but they knew, somehow they found out. The beating I received for that was the worst id had. I got a broken nose and leg and two black eyes, Mikage had also joined in that time. She'd used a knife and carved the words monster and worthless into my arms.  
The words were pretty deep, almost to the bone. They scarred and turned a pinky brownish colour.  
So never again will I try that.

I slumped into the cage and ignored my stomach's craving for food, which was a normal feeling for me. It was once painful but after nearly a whole life of starving I'm used to it. I don't think I'd even be able to eat a full meal I've only ever had one or two and then I'd just thrown them back up right after.

I looked down at my scarred arms thinking; I reached under this ragged blanket and pulled out a small razor. Even in the dim light its shiny surface glinted.  
I dragged the cold harsh metal against my skin not as deep as usual since my wrist was screaming in pain at the pressure I put on it.  
I let the red liquid dribble down my arm and onto the floor, I relished the feeling that one cut gave me. I helped me be in control of my own pain once every now and then. I needed and craved that feeling.

I felt even more tired than before and curled up inside my cage, my body touching all the sides.  
I closed my eyes and fell into a dark world of nightmares and torturous memories.  
The next moaning I woke with a shiver. I knew what the time was, 6am I always woke up then. It was a habit, Azumas and Mikage woke at about 1pm on weekdays so I didn't have to see them, but Saturdays Azuma goes out at 7am to play darts. How he does that when he is drink I don't know. But I like the feeling of knowing where they are, it's slightly comforting to me.

Crawling painfully out of my cage, trying not to put pressure on my wrist. I winced, this breakage was pretty bad.  
I made my way up to our tiny bathroom and wrinkled my nose at the putrid stench that lingered in the air. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower. After turning on the water I washed myself and looked over my body. The cut I gave myself yesterday was a nasty red colour, with scabs starting to form around the edges. My arms were littered in big, medium and small lines. Scars. Reminders of the past.

What stuck out the most were the words. MONSTER written on the left and WORTHLESS on the right .the words were true.  
I was covered in bruises. Black, blue, green, purple and yellow. There were also other scars on my body, from being wipped with belts and cut and stabbed with knives.  
I was underweight too. My hips stuck out and my rib cage protruded dangerously from my chest.  
I drip dried for an hour or so before dressing myself in the same clothes, charcoal grey skinny jeans and an Asking Alexandria band shirt, with an old pair of holey socks.

I decided to go eat breakfast. I cracker and milk, I was full after that. My stomach protesting to the thought of eating anything else.  
Today would be my resting day I decided. I wondered around the house for a while. Jumping like a frightened animal at every creak or sound that I heard.  
Checking the clock I decided that since it was 12pm I would take a nap.  
Hours later I heard the car doors slam shut and the front door open. I sat up with drowsy eyes and blinked a few times. I was guessing the time would be around 2am. Maybe slightly earlier or later.

Their clumsy footsteps clambered into the house and upstairs into their room. I was glad, realising the breath I hadn't realised I was holding I thought about the fact I had school tomorrow. I was happy; I'd get to get away from Mikage and Azuma. And I'd get to see Sasuke again. I hope Mikage ad Azuma would sleep until later in the afternoon so I can get ready without being beaten again.  
After not hearing anything I drifted off to sleep. To hear his voice spitting insults and forcing to remember my once repressed memories.

I woke up at 6 again, and looked around. I stretched and clambered ungracefully out of my cage. Completely forgetting the fact that I had a broken wrist and landing on my face. I paused for a while and listened for any indication that anyone had woken up at the sound of my fall.

I gave it the all clear 5 minutes later and got up from the ground and chose a different set of clothes, not that there was much to choose from. A pair of black skinny jeans and a Senses Fail band t-shirt. Slipping on my tattered converse. I re bandaged my wrist but left it out of the sling. I didn't bother to look in the mirror; I already knew the image that my eyes would be met with. A disgusting ugly boy with tousled blonde hair and dull blue eyes, and the markings... The six small lines that scarred my face, six small lines the ruined my life and cursed my existence

I didn't grab anything as I headed out the door. It would be about 7:15 by now. It took me 45 minutes to get to school and school opens at 8:15am.  
I would have worn a jacket or something but Mikage cut up my only one after school on Friday.

My arms were exposed. Everyone could see the bruises and scars. Even the words. They see my wrist and find it amusing that the demon was injured. I know they'll just add to the bruises and laugh at how pathetic I am. But it's okay, it's always okay.

Well... That was chapter 1... Not much happened, but I promise that I'll start having more excitement in later chapters.  
Please review and give me ideas on what you include etc. I have chapter 2 already written and ready to go, I just need to check it once more. If I get any interest in this story then I will put up chapter 2, but not until I know if anyone actually likes it or not.  
Sorry if its cliché -insert nervous laugh here-  
Also! Let me know how long you like chapters this one is 2,742 words…! I don't want them too long or too short. If you guys want short chapters then I'll update faster, but long chapters will be updated slower.


	2. Worthless Chapter 2- Nurse

Hi! HalfwayInHell here…

DISCLAIMER!

I do not own Naruto, His friends or anything really...

This is the next chapter, thanks to those who reviewed! I got 2 reviews so I decided to give you guys a double update…

Just to let you know I will try to stick with this fic, hopefully I won't give up on this one x')

Worthless Chapter 2-

I gave a small smile when I saw the school. Konoha high, renounced for its good grades and high production of good students.  
I carried on walking towards the gates, along the cobblestone path that lead to the front of the school.

The school itself was quite big, one building but had many classrooms; it was very old fashion looking out the front, with tall watch towers either side of the main entrance. The watch towers were to make sure people didn't bunk off of school. People do anyway though, it's not particularly hard.

I walked to my homeroom, slightly early for any other students to be there, so I took my seat right at the back. I sit on my own in every class. I don't mind, I understand that no one would want to sit next to a monster like me.

Since there was nothing to do, I placed my head on the desk and closed my eyes trying to get 15 minutes sleep, but there was no point trying, _he_ began to talk to me again. Normally through the day _his_ voice is quiet and murmuring little insults, I've learned to nearly block it out now, but not fully. When I close my eyes and try to sleep _his_ voice booms and rumbles, echoing around madly. It's become a routine now; it doesn't bother me too much.

The bell gave out a shrill ring, indicating that you should head to class, Iruka was my homeroom teacher, he hates me too, one night he was drunk and I ran into him. He claimed that I killed his parents, and promptly passed out right after.

He picks on me in front of the class and urges them to join in.  
I'm used to the humiliation now, I laughed bitterly at the thought. I know I've been through more in life than any of my peers. I've thought about suicide many times, the thought of drifting away into nothingness, away so my monstrous existence doesn't cause others pain and problems. I won't cry. It'll be fine; I'd just take my last breath and carry on till there's nothing left .It very appealing to me. I don't think I will though, a small part of me wants to stay and live my pathetic life, its due to that small part of me that I'm still here. I'd have done the deed ages ago otherwise.

By now almost all the class had filtered in. Sasuke was here too. He was wearing a Black Veil brides band shirt; it clung to his masculine body in the right places. He was also wearing grey skinny jeans and a black studded belt that hung loose on one side. His raven hair was naturally straight and spiked at the back. His bangs hung just above his dark eyes. He had a chiselled face with a defined jaw line. He was hot; everyone knew that too, he was the most popular person in the school, due to his looks and the fact that when he was young his older brother, Itachi turned and killed their parents then committed suicide, leaving Sasuke an orphan, and all their parents fortunes. He was rich and hot, everyone's dream husband or boyfriend.

But, he hated me too. Everyone does so it's nothing new. It hurt though; I don't mind everyone else hating me... But I really like Sasuke so it hurts me more than it does with others.

Sasuke took his seat in front of me and tucked in his chair. He leant back and rested his muscular arm on my desk. I put my head down, my hair shading my eyes from view and picked at my bandage.

His husky voice spoke loudly 'Has the little emo kid been cutting himself again?'

The class filled with laugher each of them joining in with the insults, throwing in some unoriginal names like 'Demon' and 'Fox brat'

My heart clenched and I bit my tongue. Tears threatened to fall, but I pushed them back, I refuse to be weak in front of them, in front of Sasuke.

**'Hahaha pathetic child. You really think you even have a chance with the Uchiha brat? No one could ever love a monster like you!'** _His_ voice filled my mind.

I knew he was right; I don't have a chance with someone like him, why would he ever love me? A monster? It's unheard of.  
I tugged at my shirt sleeves and wished for my old jacket, it had a hood that Id hide behind.

Iruka walked in leisurely, and saw the commotion in the classroom. His eyes scanned across the room and landed on me, a smirk appeared on his face and he smugly spoke 'What's the gaki done now?'

Sasuke replied coolly 'He's been cutting himself Iruka. Look at his arms, so many scars, fresh and old'  
'I think I should send you to the school nurse, she could call your parents?' Iruka smiled evilly

It was common knowledge that Naruto was hated by the nurse more than everyone else in the school.

'P-p-please no...' I stammered out.

My wrist was hurting enough already, I didn't need her to prod and pull it until it swelled up and went black and blue.  
She made all my injuries worse. Every time I was sent there she would do it, she might even add another bruise or two by slapping to kicking me.

'Go on then' Iruka said.  
'Please...' I begged... I really didn't want to go there.  
**'You deserve it'** _He_ added in my head.  
'Go'

I stood up and a few gasps were heard around the classroom. They'd got a clearer view of the words.  
A few laughs were also heard.  
Kiba the classes loudmouth exclaimed 'Haha even his arms tell the truth! Such a worthless monster'  
the room once again filled with laughter.

My eyes stung and I dipped my head, risking a quick glance at Sasuke I was surprised to see his eyes filled with pity.  
I hated pity.  
I didn't want his, or anyone's pity. I don't deserve it. A monster doesn't deserve anything.

I made my way tiredly to the nurses room, and knocked on the wooden door. It swung open and a pretty lady was revealed. She was Ino Yamanakas mother, Isuke Yamanaka.  
I was met with the stark whiteness of the room as she roughly pushed me inside.  
Her face held a mischievous expression, her petite mouth upturned into a sly smile and her eyes glinted with an emotion I knew too well. Hatred.

I was scared, as much as I hated to admit it... My whole body trembled as she grabbed my bandaged wrist and pulled me to the small blue chair.  
Isuke was an amazing nurse to the other students, but not me. Obviously, who would want to heal a pathetic demon gaki?

Her voice rang out shrilly ' So Naruto-kun, what's wrong this time?' she spat out kun as if it was diseased.

'M-my w-wrist ma'am' I managed to stutter.  
'Okay Naruto-kun let me take a look' her slender fingers unwrapped the bandages roughly and tugged my wrist. I bit my tongue again. I made a mental note to stop doing that sometime.

She said 'Oh Naruto-kun it's a nasty break, I can fix it in no time'

She smiled. The smile was off, it looked too forced. One could tell by the fact the eyes crinkled a bit much and her lips were overly tight.  
I bit back tears as I knew what was coming. She put both her dainty hands on my wrist and pulled above the breakage, twisting it around like a ragdoll.  
One tear managed to slip out.

'Oh I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay now? Is your wrist all better? She said politely, bitterness slipping into her voice.

By now my wrist was swollen and puffy, bruised around the breakage. It looked vile, with the skin around it peeling slightly and many scars adding to its gross look. I can't imagine what everyone is going to say about this when I get to art.

'I'm fine, thank you for your help Isuke-sama'

It was a routine really. I'd get injured, go to school, get teased, sent to Isuke, get my injury 'fixed', get back to class and be teased more.

'That's okay Naruto-kun, I look forward to seeing you again soon' she said pushing me out the door.

I looked down at my wrist and sighed when I realised she hadn't given me my bandages back or even given me something to cover it up with. I noticed that period 1 had already begun and Kakashi was most likely not there yet, and wouldn't be there for a while.  
It gave me time to have a slow walk to the classroom.  
By the time id got there about 15-20 minutes of the lesson had passed. Kakashi hadn't arrived yet, he will in ten minutes or so.

I peered in the door and looked around.  
There was Sakura and Ino clinging to Sasuke like moneys to bananas. I sat in the row behind him, on my own like usual.

The task was written on the board.  
**DRAW ONE OF YOUR CLASSMA****TES AS A TONAL STUDY. YOU HAVE 1 LESSON**** TO COMPLETE.**

I looked down, who would I draw? How would they react? My head was filled with questions until I heard Sasuke speak up and ask the newly arrived Kakashi a question

'Kakashi, can I move next to Naruto?'

My head snapped up and it took me a few seconds to comprehend what he had just asked.  
He wants to sit next to a monster? He must be out of his mind.

Kakashi responded without looking up from his Icha Icha book and replied 'Hai Sasuke'

Sasuke gathered his things and made his way to the seat next to me.  
I put my head down again. I wouldn't be able to draw him well, not with my wrist like this.  
The class had begun the task, after getting over the shock of Sasuke moving.  
I risked looking at him, and found he was staring at my wrist, and the words.  
He must be thinking I deserved it, I did deserve it. I always deserve it.  
It's sad to know that I'm actually accepting that, accepting the fact my pitiful life is not going to change.

Thanks for reading! Pleaseeeeeeee review…. Let me know what to do etc…

ALSO. For other pairings in the fic, what would you guys like to see? I'm taking suggestions :D  
Ja ne


	3. Worthless Chapter 3- Raven

Welcome to chapter 3!

Anyhow, I'll be swapping POV's a lot from now, just so you know how Sasuke and Naruto feel about the situations and stuff :/

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Naruto-kun… If I did he would be stronger and not have such a ridiculous clothing sense -.-

Worthless Chapter 3-

Sasuke's POV:

**BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ**  
I woke up to the annoying buzz of my alarm.  
Swinging my legs over the edge of my king sized bed; I sat there for a while and thought about my life.

Sure I had money, lots of it. But I wasn't happy, I was lonely and an orphan. I missed my family, I miss the way they'd say Itachi was better than me at everything -not that he is or anything- I miss the way my mother would cook the most delicious meals and Itachi annoying me in every way possible. I actually miss my father somewhat, he was a strict man… But I loved him because of that. It made him who he is, without it he wouldn't be the same.

The house felt dead as always as I walked to my wardrobe, I picked out grey skinny jeans, a Black Veil Brides band shirt and my studded belt.  
After the usual morning routine of showering getting dressed and breakfast I was ready to go.

'Madori!' I yelled out.

Madori was one of three maids I had. There was also Misaki and Satomi. They had worked for my parents before they had died. I offered for them to leave since I didn't particularly need maids, but they insisted on staying.

I heard a scramble of feet and a crash, followed by a string of foul language one would not expect from such a young lady.  
She appeared round the corner rubbing her hip with a pout on her lips.  
I looked her over; she was small only about 5' 6", she had long pale Blue hair, obviously dyed. Her eyes were also a rich blue colour. Overall she was a very pretty girl. Too bad I was gay I chuckled.

'Hai Sasuke-sama' she said still with a slight grumble from hitting her hip on the side.

I sighed out loud 'Madori Cut the sama crap I've told you about that before. I need you to tend to Yamara while I'm gone again. Just walk and feed him and whatever'

Yamara was a stray pup that somehow managed to get into the house during the night.  
I decided he was cute so I kept him. He had big eyes, one brown the other a goldish green. His coat itself was pure white with a black patch round both eyes, I also gave him a blue colour with a bell on it to wear.

He slept in Satomis room since they both took a liking to each other. Some of the things I do are so weird; I can guarantee my parents wouldn't approve of them, especially taking in a stray dog.

Slipping on my shoes I went out the door and made my way to school. It was a 15 minute walk, so not too far. I normally just listened to music and thought about things.  
I go to Konoha high. I don't mind it there really; some of the people are annoying, especially my fan girls Sakura and Ino. I shuddered at the thought of them.

I got into class and saw the Uzumaki brat with his head on the table. I didn't hate the kid as he probably thought, but I didn't like him too much either.  
I sat in my seat and turned round, resting my arm on his desk. He looked up at me. Fear clearly evident in his blue orbs.  
I noticed his arms for the first time today, bruised and covered in scars. I could tell some were very new and some were very old. He had the words 'Monster' and 'Worthless' engraved too. They must have been deep to have left marks like that. It made me wonder what kind of life the kid lives.

Taking a look at his clothes, I saw that he wore the same clothes over and over; they had small holes every now and then. And also looked like they had been through hell and back.  
His right wrist was bandaged. I was slightly curious as to what had happened.  
I didn't care anyway; he's a klutz so he most likely fell on it or something.

I smirked 'Has the little emo kid been cutting himself again?'

The class roared with laughter, joining in with insults.  
He looked close to tears as his head dipped even lower. It almost looked like he was having an internal battle with himself.  
His face scrunched up in pain.  
His shaky fingers tugged at his shirt sleeve, I wonder what had happened to his old rugged looking jacket.

My thoughts stopped as Iruka walked in and saw everyone teasing Uzumaki.  
He smirked 'What's the gaki done now?' even our teachers tease him. Everyone does. I don't really know why, all I do know is that everyone hates the boy.

I replied coolly 'He's been cutting himself Iruka. Look at his arms, so many scars, fresh and old'  
'I think I should send you to the school nurse, she could call your parents?' Iruka smiled evilly  
'P-p-please no...' He spluttered.  
We all knew he hated going to the nurse, and that she hated him as well. We don't know what goes on in there but it must be worse  
'Go on then' Iruka said.  
'Please...' he begged  
'Go'

As he stood we all got a clearer view of the scars. Red and sore looking. There were hundreds, maybe even thousands.  
People laughed and made fun of him even more at this point. I stopped gawping and looked down, feeling a slight bit of pity for the boy. He must have been through a lot.

Kiba exclaimed 'Haha even his arms tell the truth! Such a worthless monster'

The room once again filled with laughter.  
His head dipped again. He glanced at me. Our eyes met, I felt even more pity when I saw how broken and shattered his spirit was. I regretted everything. He looked as tired as he walked out the room.  
The rest of homeroom passed by with no other instances.

I had art next, I wasn't too good at drawing but I could do enough to get by.  
20 minutes of the lesson had passed by the time Uzumaki got here, and I was still being pestered by Ino and Sakura. I hated them girls, for a second I wondered if they would leave me alone if I told them I was gay.  
Our teacher Kakashi hadn't arrived yet. He never does arrive on time, not matter how important the lesson was. If it was a meeting with the Queen I'd guarantee he'd still be late.

Sakura and Ino began to clutch my arms like rabid animals. No matter how many attempts I made they wouldn't leave me alone. I hated their stupidity, I'd rejected them so many times by now I thought they may have realised I really wasn't interested in them.

I saw Uzumaki peer round the corner. And then walk to his seat, at the back on his own. I always see him on his own, never with anyone else.  
Kakashi arrived and I spoke up and asked if I was able to move next to Naruto.  
His head snapped up and my heart panging with guilt when I saw the look on his face. It looked so innocent and confused about everything. Had no one ever asked to sit next to him? I doubted that, everyone hates the boy, they tease and mock him. I do too, just so I stay in the crowd and not stand out. Only 1 student doesn't pick on him and that's the Hyuuga, Hinata. She has a very obvious crush on Uzumaki, not that he notices.

'Hai Sasuke' Kakashi replied. I gathered up my stuff and sat next to him, he put his head down probably expecting me to pick on him even more.

I gathered my things and made my way to the seat next to him.  
I noticed his wrist; I didn't think it would be that bad. It needed to be strapped up by the look of it. It was nasty, black, blue and yellow bruises covered it almost completely. It was swollen a lot too, bigger than it was earlier. What had the nurse done?  
He put his head down again, his sad eyes burning a hole into the desk.  
I wanted to say something, but what could I say? I tease him all the time and it's a bit strange if I actually talk to him now. I had an idea, I'd be nice when needed or out of view but still tease him. That might work.

'How are you going to draw me with that? 'I asked, pointing to his wrist.  
'S-s-sorry Sasuke, I can still try, It doesn't hurt' he said, eyes still fixated on his desk.

He's lying I thought. Of course it was hurting him, you could tell by the way we subconsciously rubbed it every now and then and the way his face scrunched up in pain.

'Fine' I said.

He could do what he wanted; if he wanted to still draw then I'm not going to do anything to stop him.  
He peeked up at me through his dirty blonde hair. Then quickly got to work sketching out my face on the paper in front of him. I watched in silence, and saw the piece come together. My hair was an exact replica, the same with my entire face. But he made me look far more detailed and godly than I actually was. It was amazing, in the short time we had been here he had almost finished the drawing, all id done was a basic outline, and it still didn't look good.  
He stopped drawing as Kakashi called his name.

'Naruto, I need to have a word with you outside. Now please'  
'H-hai' His raspy, underused voice replied.

Naruto POV:

'How are you going to draw me with that? 'Sasuke asked.  
'S-s-sorry Sasuke, I can still try, It doesn't hurt' I tried to lie, keeping my eyes on the desk.

I've never been good at lying, that's why when people talk to me I try not to; just slightly tell the truth in a different way. I didn't class that as lying.

'Fine' he said.

I peeked up at him through my hair, and then began to sketch his gorgeous face. I wanted to do well; my wrist was hurting so much though, like a thousand bricks raining down on it at once. Luckily I have an extremely high pain tolerance, a lot of people would have passed out by now.  
I could see so many floors on it, many things that I wished I could improve. I didn't like it. It looked terrible. It made Sasuke look terrible too.  
Sasuke had been watching me draw him the whole time. Only stopping to add bits to his drawing that only consisted of just an outline of my face. Even so the outline was good, but I was a lot uglier than that,

'Naruto, I need to have a word with you outside. Now please' Kakashi asked nicely. Kakashi is the only teacher -other than guy, guy likes everyone- that didn't hate me, or see me as the worthless demon I am.  
A billion questions were running through my head. What had I done wrong? Did the nurse ring home?  
'h-hai' I replied, it came out raspy and gritty, I was so worried.

I got up and went outside to Kakashi.  
'The nurse rang your parents and told them about you wrist, they'll be here in a second to pick you up, wait inside the classroom and they'll come and get you when there here' he explained.  
My heart leapt into my throat and beat at a million miles per hour, blood pumped furiously through my veins before draining from my face.  
I was dead. I knew it.

END OF CHAPTER 3.

Well… that was short… only 2'047 words… I thought It would be longer than that x')

You can review if you want more chapters, the more reviews I get the more motivated I'll be to actually finish the story, because If no one is interested in it then I won't bother continuing…

On another note; you need to vote/suggest for other pairings that with be in the story;

I've had one suggestion so far. When you suggest any I'll add it to the list. If you want to just vote on one that's already there just leave a review and I'll update regularly.

Pairings;

NejiGaara - 1


	4. Worthless Chapter 4- Enough

Chapter 4... Sorry about the length on chapters I'm not sure what everyone likes... this one is just over 2'000 words I think….

Disclaimer! I don't own Naru-chan

Sasuke POV:  
About 2 minutes later Uzumaki walked back in. He was white as a sheet and shaking wildly. It made me wonder about what Kakashi had discussed with him when they went outside… I didn't think that it could have been too bad, but he still looked like a ghost.  
He walked over, his body moving robotically, like he was stuck on auto pilot, His dull eyes glazed over and unfocused.

I ignored his weird behaviour and carried on sketching him, adding a bit more detail to his hair, even so it didn't look anywhere near as good as Uzumaki's drawing.  
There was a harsh knock on the door, then silence. The entire classes' eyes snapped frantically towards the old wooden door of Kakashi's room, wondering who was there. Normally people didn't knock on the door during class, other than the head teacher when she called for naughty students, but even so she knocked once then just strode in and shouted the person's name aloud.

Naruto's head snapped to the door, his small fists reached up towards his chest as he grabbed his shirt above his heart. His knuckles turning a pale white under the pressure he was applying, his slender fingers looking too frail as the shook slightly.

The door swung open to reveal 2 people. The first was a tall slender lady wearing a tight black dress that clung to her flawless body. She wore a set of high heels that had small diamanté crystals scattered over the top of them. Her hair was jet black and reached mid-way down her back. Her eyes were a dark grey colour. The man was smaller, fat and had greasy sleeked back black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a grey suit. They must be Naruto's parents. It then became known to me that he was actually adopted, as the couple that walked in looked nothing like him and more like a pair of business people.

Naruto POV:  
_I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. _I repeated in my head as _they_ knocked on the door.  
They walked in together. Their eyes scanned ruthlessly across the room until they found me.

Azuma said curtly 'Naruto. Here now' His voice was stern and by glimpsing into his dark eyes I could tell that I was going to be in for a harsh punishment later today, the thought made my body shudder slightly. I wished I could have parents that loved me, it would be so nice to have someone cook you nice meals and tuck you into bed at night. It makes me mad when I hear other students at school being rude about their parents behind their backs, at least they had parents.

'**Be grateful brat! This proves my point! You're such a greedy worthless demon!' **_He_ was right… I have got parents,_ adopted_ parents.

My brain for a second felt like it had stopped, or a switch had been flicked and was causing my thoughts to swirl all muddled up, becoming slurred and unrecognisable.

'Hai, Azuma-sama' I replied. I kept my eyes on my shoes as I walked towards them both, hoping that if I acted submissive like I should they might go easier on me later. I knew that it was wishful thinking, but I tried to think positively for once.

'**HA. Pathetic child you deserve this! You really think they're going to be nice? Or let you off? You're worthless remember! It's not like they're going to change all ****of a sudden, you brat!' **_His___voice was shrill and broke me out of my trance-like state.

'I heard you hurt your wrist. Am I correct?' A small sadistic grin plastered onto his vile looking face. I was the only one to notice.

'H-hai Azuma-sama'

'And this caused you to miss part of your lesson and go to the nurse, correct?'  
'H-hai Azuma-sama'

The class watched in silence at our exchange. Wondering why I was being so submissive and letting the man who was supposed to be my 'father' dominate me.

'Then boy, we are going home right now!' He roughly grabbed my wrist. And began to pull me ruthlessly out of the class room, slamming the door behind us with a loud bang. As he stalked away with me in tow I heard my classmates erupt into questions, demanding answers.

Sasuke POV:

Well that was a weird experience…. Uzumaki spoke to them as if they were gods, like they had so much authority.

I saw how they looked at him. No love in their eyes, just hatred. Pure undeterred hatred, I felt a slight pang at my heart when thinking that, why? I have no idea. I quickly shook the feeling off and concentrated on the class.  
Everyone erupted with noise. People shouting over who the couple were and why Naruto gets to go home, when they had to sit through boring lessons.

'Who were they Kakashi?!' Kiba shouted.

'_T__hey_, were Naruto's parents' He replied slowly. We were shocked to see that he had actually put his disgusting book down to watch the exchange, slight curiosity flickered through his eyes.

'Is he adopted' Ino asked. I was surprised that she actually asked an intelligent question, one that most people were eager to hear the answer for.

'Hai. He was abandoned at birth'

'Too right, I would too if my son turned out to be a demon' Sakura added, hatred laced through her voice.

So he is an orphan I thought.  
_He's like me_ I thought to myself, I felt slightly bad knowing I was appy about Naruto being an orphan like me.

The rest of the school day went by quickly, nothing really to do in lesson without Naruto there for everyone to tease and bully.  
There were a lot of rumours going around by second lesson. Stupid things about his 'parents' being other demons.  
I _almost _felt sorry for Uzumaki. But Uchiha's shouldn't feel sorry for anyone. We are the best after all.

A few days went by and Naruto still hadn't turned up for lessons the past few days.

I awoke with a start at 2am, I had a weird feeling something eventful was going to happen soon. I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and climbed out, slipping on my grey slippers.

Naruto POV:

When we arrived home I knew there would be trouble, I could sense it. The burning rage coursing through their bodies.  
Azuma and Mikage were furious that they had to come down to the school to collect me. They were probably gambling at the time they received a call from the nurse.

But they didn't say anything when we arrived back, just threw me into the basement, and slammed the door.  
I landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs and stayed there for hours until I heard them coming again . It must have been about 10pm when they came for me, my heart was pounding as I saw the basement door fling open and the two of them walk menacingly down the blood-stained stairs.

Normally just Azuma would come to punish me on his own, but this time Mikage was there too. I was scared, more scared than I ever had been before…

Mikage was carrying a knife, a big long butchers one that gleamed in the dim light of the basement, glinting as if it knew what was about to happen.

Azuma had a club, covered in nails. They had obviously been planning this over the last few hours.

'On your knees, demon' Mikage said her voice echoing slightly.

I obeyed.  
She pushed me against the wall and pulled some restraints out of her pocket. She swiftly tied me up to the concrete wall, and proceeded to gag me before stepping back again to marvel at her work.

Azuma stepped forward and raised the club high above his head, bringing it down with bone crushing force against my stomach, I tried to scream when I felt my skin literally being ripped open and off my body. I could feel each nail dig into me and rip itself out again as he relentlessly carried on smashing me with it. He must grew tired of that and pulled out a drill, and fixed a screw onto the end.  
My eyes widened as I saw him turn it on and move towards my leg. He drilled a few holes into my shin, tears streaked down my face, at the seemingly never-ending pain that was coursing throughout my whole body.

He was silent. He normally is whilst he beats me.

Mikage decided to join in this time, she brought out a knife and slashed me across the face, once then twice. Two strikes above my left eye. In an X pattern.

Blood ran into my vision, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay awake for too much longer.  
Azuma strike me across my stomach with the club once again ripping into my skin, shredding the muscle.  
It was excruciating.  
I cried for the whole time.

'**HA! Pathetic. You can't even handle a small amount of pain! What would anyone else think of you if they saw you being such a baby?!'**I ignored _his_ voice.

It makes a difference when I cry. It drives them to carry on for longer and makes them have more strengthened attacks.

I thought that this might by it. I might die. It felt like it, I couldn't control my body.

The restraints were digging in and ripping open my flesh. I was going to die. I few more hits and that's it, I can just take my last breath.

They stopped. Obviously realising they were late to something, probably to go deal drugs or gamble. I promptly passed out soon after they stumbled back up the basement stairs.

I woke up a few days later, my body clock being good enough for me to realise that I'd been asleep for that amount of time.

******'You owe me'** I heard through my ears and the pain slammed down on me at once. Not as painful as I expected but still excruciating.

It was late at night maybe even early morning. And I knew I had to get out of there before they came back.

I broke the restraints that had become frayed over time due to their cheap material, pushing myself up, barely able to stand sue to my shins having holes in them, I noticed I was healing faster than normal… Is that what the voice meant?

I lurched forward when I felt the pain in my stomach, and promptly threw up over the floor. It was mainly acid anyway, due to me not eating for a while.

I began to cry, but soon stopped.  
I deserved all of this anyway, so why was I crying? I'm such a baby.

They were out and I decided to get out whilst I could.

The stairs took me ages to climb in my condition. But I managed. I didn't bother grabbing food or money since we didn't have any in the house; they always took the money with them at all times in case I tried to take any

I just limped out the door, each step taking minutes instead of seconds.  
I didn't know where I was going. Anywhere but there.  
I made it to a park once I went to as a small child after school, it must have been about 2am by now. I made it to the swings and collapsed in a broken and bloodied heap

End of Chapter 4! Sorry this took SOOOO long to get out, I had it mostly written but I have so much going on in real life at the moment I find it hard to make time for this fic. I also draw on Deviantart,my username is Rinermai so go check me out on there!

Ja ne!


	5. Worthless Chapter 5- Parks and Demons

Chapter 5

**This is going to be a SHORTER chapter just because I wanted to finish it at a certain point.**

You're in for a big twist, and some surprises… because you are most likely thinking Naru-chan's suffering is over for now right? I'm too sadistic for that ;D

ALSO I WANT YOU TO KNOW! That I have decided to add demons in this story… don't like? Don't read. But please… no flames… just constructive criticism.

But still they won't have a major part, only for a few chapters

Disclaimer! I don't own Naru-chan or Sasu-chan… or any of the Naruto characters for that matter :C

Sasuke POV;

I stumbled from my bed, reaching up to my eyes and rubbing them to help me wake up. I yawned loudly and stretched my arms outwards.

I walked my way into my bathroom, and flicked the small silver switch. The brightness blinded me for a second and it took my eyes a while to adjust, I took in the room. I had a big bath that connected to a shower; the walls were plastered in grey and blue tiles that were mismatched in different patterns. The floor had charcoal grey tiles, each was textured slightly.

Switching on the shower and stripping from my clothes I stepped into the shower, the hot water running down my body and face. After 20 minutes or so I stepped out, grabbing a towel that was on the side and drying myself off. I shook my raven hair and gave it a quick rub to help it dry quicker.

I had a weird feeling in my gut, a sort of tingly feeling that made me think that something wrong was going on. I didn't like that feeling, it made me feel insecure.

I wrapped the big towel round my waist, letting it hang loosely from my hips and I walked back into my room. I looked out from my window, the moonlit sky glittering and twinkling. It looked so peaceful.

My eyes travelled to the clothes draws that were sat on the far left of my room… Maybe I should get dressed? I had a weird urge to do such a thing.

Grabbing a random band shirt and some jeans I quickly slipped them on and headed out my room. Quickly but quietly running down the stairs I checked to see if anyone was still awake, obviously not as the lights were off and the doors were closed.

I grabbed a black leather jacket and walked out the door, closing it behind me.

I didn't know where I was walking but I soon found myself heading towards the park. I always went to the park when I was younger, with Itachi and my mother. My father thought it was silly to be going out and playing in parks when I could be at home studying. I sniggered aloud at the thought.

Gaara POV;

It was late. About 1:50am, I sat silently in the large oak tree as I saw a limping blonde boy walk through the park gates and stumble over to the swings, before landing in a heap. He looked Ill… like he was in pain and injured. I sat there looking for a while, until I saw another boy walk into the park. He was raven haired and was wearing jeans, a band shirt and a black leather jacket. He obviously hadn't noticed the blond boy that was sitting in a heap, and if he had he obviously didn't care about him.

I could smell the blood in the air; I knew it was the blonde boys. His blonde smelt darker, more tainted then any I had smelt before. It scared me slightly; most people's blood smells sweet and calming. But his? Quite the opposite.

A small smile appeared on my face, one that wasn't kind or gentle. It was full of malice and killing intent. I wanted the blonde boy, I was intrigued…. He will be mine. Demons always get what they want.

Sasuke POV;

That feeling was still there, my gut was aching I knew something was up but I didn't know what… I hated the feeling! It made me feel useless and inferior. A small growl came from my throat as I began to grow angrier with the fact that I had no control over it.

I glanced around, not able to see too far since it was pitch black in the park. I spotted a small head on the ground; it was probably some idiotic moron who fell asleep there. Or some tramp that decided to take a nap.

I decided not to dwell on the thought anymore, as I was beginning to get tired by the minute, the lack of light wasn't helping with that either.

Shoving my hand into my pocket I searched for my cell phone, before pulling it out and flipping it open. I dialled a taxi, not bothering to ring home and get Madori or Satomi to pick me up, they were probably fast asleep right now.

I sat there for a while longer thinking about the mysteries of life as I waited for the taxi to arrive.

It didn't take long until it arrived and the driver beeped his horn, signalling for me to hurry up and get in.

The ride home was slow, but didn't bore me too much I stared out the window and up at the stars, they really were beautiful.

Gaara POV;

I sat and watched silently as the raven called a taxi and disappeared. He had seen the injured boy; he had looked and not cared to see if he was alright or not. I snarled at the thought, what a pathetic human.

I glanced down again, and contemplated whether or not it was worth helping and healing the boy, leaving him to die and rot away or just eating him… But he seemed too skinny and bony for the latter, so I decided on the former… maybe I could get something out of this.

Jumping down in a swift fluid movement and crouching down on all fours next to the boy I studied his face for a while. He was beautiful, anyone could tell that just by looking at the boy. But his face looked troubled, even after collapsing in exhaustion like he had. His face was scrunched in pain, wrinkles around the top of his nose and between his brows where he had scrunched his face up so much.

My eyes widened slightly when I saw the lines that were on each side of his angelic face… He was one of the marked! I almost gasped at that, I hadn't realised there was more like me on earth that were still living!

Was that why his blood was so dark? A deep red, an almost black that was tainted with darkness, but even my blood isn't _that_ dark. He must have one of the Greater demons inside of him. I have a lesser demon, a one tailed demon

You see, I am also one of the marked. We have demon spirits inside of us, you can either reject the spirit; like this boy had obviously done. Or embrace it like I have.

If you embrace said demon spirit you take on the spirits main qualities, since my spirit was Shikaku the demon of the sand I gained the ability to manipulate sand. We demons can also take on one animal form, mine being a raccoon. Each demon has a certain set of abilities, or powers as one might want to call them. Mine are, healing abilities and sand manipulation.

I decided to heal my lost packmate, and reached my slightly clawed hands down over his body. Feeling out for his wounds with my mind I managed to heal most of the major ones in about half an hour at most. There would be some horrendous scars on his face where he had been slashed.

After lifting up his top slightly I extended a finger and engraved _02-014_ into his stomach, then with a steady hand I sliced open my palm and pressed it to him stomach over the numbers, letting our blood mix, and therefore claiming him as mine and making a link between us so I would know where he is at all times.

I stepped back and studied him again. The mix on my blood in his system should help kick-start the changing process.

I jumped in the air, vanishing when I reached the height of the jump.

'_I'm coming for you, just you wait'_

End chapter 5.

QUCIK UPDATE! Only a day… not even that… that's why this on is shorter than the rest :/

An another note the will be demon in this… not too much but a little bit. Just because I felt like it needed a better plot… and this seemed to fit more to my taste.

ALSOO, Naru-chan WILL SUFFER. I'm going to be putting him through a lot of pain, torture and abuse.

Ahh, Gaara is now after Naru-chan too… And Sasu-chan just left him there like the heartless teme he is .

But don't worry… the pairing is still SasuNaru and one sided GaaNaru


	6. Worthless Chapter 6- Streets

AN:/ So I'm back again with another chapter, hopefully I don't disappoint you all with what is going to happen in this one. I'm sorry it's taken me a couple of months to update, but there's been a lot of exams and also family trouble going on.

Please take the time to read this;

Okay, so first I'd like to say that these first chapters are going to be really, really angsty…. I've warned you so don't complain. Naruto and Sasuke aren't suddenly going to jump into each other's arms and live happily ever after, I'd like to keep some realism in this. I am also not a writer… I have basically no literacy skills, so don't expect an amazing novel from me.

WARNING; This chapter contains rape. Don't like. Don't read.

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Worthless Chapter 6-

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

Naruto POV

I felt strange, my body felt empty. My head was pounding and spinning wildly. Yet It didn't hurt, I could feel the dizziness, but it was painless. A weird unnatural sensation. I felt cold, just someone had bottled me and my emotions up and left me there, alone. It was weird. I thought I wouldn't wake up, and if by chance I did wake up then I would have been screaming in pain. Yet none of that was happening, it was just pure chilling, stillness. I slowly tried opening my dry eyes to look around but was met with darkness… Had my vision gone or was I really dead? If this is the afterlife I don't I didn't mind, it was almost calming, the emptiness wasn't scary, it wasn't daunting or overwhelming like one would have thought it was. No, It was natural. I felt like I had been like this forever. It felt normal.

I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. But most likely the latter. I once again opened my eyes and peeked around, the ground was damp, I could feel it. But I knew I wasn't outside, I didn't know where I was. That's when I started to panic, I started to feel and the emotions and memories rushed back at a million miles per hour, filling my brain with information I would have rather forgotten.

I remembered passing out in the park… But the place I was in now was defiantly _not_ a park, it was more like a prison or dungeon cell. I was healed too, it was highly unlikely that I would have lived after passing out but I had. Did someone save me?

'**HA! ****you puny ****rotten ****being! ****I thought y****ou would never be saved, not in a million years****. Not by anyone****. Yet brother did****!'** _His_ voice boomed again, it rushed and thrashed around me. But it didn't give me a headache or rattle around my head like it normally did… it felt like it was from the outside, instead of inside of me.

Who was this 'brother' he was talking about… Why had I never heard him speak about this person before?

A rather tall man, if you could even call him that stepped out from the darkness. He had dark crimson furry skin, than covered every part of his body, and instead of two human ears he had two long slender fox-like ones, perched on top of his head twitching every now and then, taking in the different sounds. His eyes were a bright glowing red and slit in a way that seemed to look through your soul. He had a long nose that the fur darkened slightly towards the end of. His sharp teeth lined a maliciously grinning mouth, his black lips adding to the ferocious look he was giving me. But the thing that shocked me most was the nine long tails that were trailing behind him, twisting and turning like each had a mind of their own. I was truly terrified.

This was _him_. The one that tormented and ridiculed me in everyday of my life. The one that caused me so much pain and misery. And I hated _him_.

'**Your lucky brother healed you.'** _His_ deep voice rumbled. **'H****e also started the process off. The process you spent your life refusing, whether you knew that or not.' **

I trembled as he looked down on me, obviously expecting me to reply or at least talk to him. I didn't know what to do, It was petrifying. The whole situation was.

I must have gone to hell. No demon really exists, this was all an illusion. My brain was playing tricks on me again.

'**AHA! That's where you are wrong brat! We demons do exist, you are staring right at one. Soon you'll be one of us too' **

'W-w-what?'

'**Did you not hear me? You incompetent brat. The process had ****started already. Next time you can, look in a mirror and you'll see.' **A terrifyingly malicious grin spread across his demonic features. And with that I was pushed back to reality, the only thing I could hear was his voice shouting out insults at me once again.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

I gasped and sat up suddenly. I half expected to have given myself whiplash from the speed of it. I looked down at my hands, glad to see I still had skin and not red fur, I quickly looked behind me and let out a breath when I didn't see nine tails swishing about.

Maybe it was just a dream… maybe _he _was just lying…

'**BRAT! You really think I would lie! I've always spoken the truth to you!'** I looked down... He really had always spoken the truth to me, I couldn't deny that.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't go home and I certainly can't go to someone else's house. I don't have any friends so I couldn't ask them for help. I'd just have to live on the streets for now, I thought about my jobs. I wouldn't be able to turn up to them and get any money, as I didn't have anything to cover the marks or my hair. People wouldn't go to the shops if I was there working for them.

I glanced around, noting that my clothes were bloody and ripped but my body was healed. Just like _he _told me. It must have been about 8am maybe slightly earlier.

I pushed myself up; tears began to well in my eyes as I noted that I was well and truly alone now. I had no one. I had nothing. This really was hell.

I started walking, hoping my legs would bring me somewhere interesting.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

It must have been about 7pm when I almost collapsed from exhaustion. My legs trembling weakly beneath me, barely able to withstand my small frame. My lips were dry and chapped due to me constantly licking them in the cold wind. I clutched at my blue tinged arms rubbing them as fiercely as I could, trying to get warmer. Taking in my surroundings I realised I must have walked a long way. I didn't recognise any of my surroundings or any of the surrounding street names.

I was glad. Glad I was finally away from that hellhole, but even so the harsh loneliness I was feeling was dragging me down, making the depressing thoughts seem all the more appealing. Like drowning, it would be such a traumatic way to die, feeling the water fill up the lungs and replacing the space air once filled. Or overdosing. So peaceful, just to drift off into nothingness.

I walked a little further until my dull eyes took in the sight of a homeless shelter, I knew it would be the only place that would take me in. Hopefully anyway. They might just see me as the demon I am.

I opened the rusted door and stepped inside, wincing as it creaked wildly. The disgusting damp smell filling my nostrils, but I was used to it. The basement smelt similar, so I wasn't gasping for fresh air like any normal person would be.

An old looking woman was filling papers at a small wooden desk, a little sign that said _reception_ sat on top.

'Uhmm… excuse me?' I asked, unsure of what I was supposed to do.

She looked up with a small smile, only to drop when her eyes met the marks that adorned either side of my grimy face. I knew it. She saw me as a demon too, just like everyone else.

'Ahhhhh, get out! You filthy demon! Why are you here!? ' She let out a high pitched scream whilst jumping up and pushing me towards the door.

'Never come here again you monster!' was the last thing I heard as I was pushed out the door and back onto the streets.

I didn't know what I was going to do now, I didn't know whether it was worth living or not anymore. Nothing seemed appealing to me, apart from dying. I would put myself and everyone around me out of their misery. I'd be able to take pain away from people and bring them happiness if I just ridded the disgusting world of my presence.

It was dark now, the sky was covered in clouds, making it impossible to see the moon or stars. But yet I looked up, gazing at the clouds wondering how nice it would be to be one of them. To just drift around all day with no worries, no hopes, no dreams. Nothing, just pure nothingness.

I walked on until I saw a dark dingy alleyway with a dead end. It was littered with garbage bags and other trash. I decided it would be better than nothing and slid down to the floor, my legs instantly thanking me for relieving them from all the stress. The was some glass on the floor and I remembered what _he _told me earlier.

I picked up a shard and dared to look at myself. My now slightly purple slit eyes flew open with shock as I took in my new appearance. I had longer, sharper canine teeth. And my hair was shaggier, with a slight red tint to the. And even through the layer of dirt smeared over my face I could still tell that the marks had become even more pronounced, more rough and wild looking. My ears were ever so slightly pointed. Overall I really did look out of this world, something demonic and unnatural. No wonder that woman reacted the way she did, I can't blame her. I'm a monster. My appearance said everything, no one would love such a worthless being. I was snapped out of my thoughts when _his_ voice rang through my head.

'**Damn right they wouldn't. So, how do you like your new appearance.' **_His_ voice was smug as if this whole situation was amusing to him. It was obvious he was taking joy in me suffering.

'**I do take joy in it… Because everything that happens to you, you deserve.'**

Tears pricked at the back of my eyes and I looked down. It was true.

'**Hahaha, you'll enjoy tonight you little slut.'** _He _laughed manically, but I took my thoughts off of _him_ when I heard footsteps.

My head whipped round in shock and I stared at the end of the alleyway. Six tall men stood there, they must have been in their early forties.

'Oi, boys…. Look what I found!' The first one spoke, his voice slurring slightly.

I scrambled back slightly, wondering what they wanted with me. The group stumbled drunkenly towards me, and as the dim light reflected off their faces, I could make out grins of pure madness etched into their grubby greasy faces.

'Oh, he's a beauty. I'm having first rounds' this time it was a fat, slimy looking man that spoke, he had slicked back, mousey brown hair and grey eyes.

I realised then what they wanted… My body. Of course this had happened many times before when I was younger, my parents used to rape me quite often for fun.

I struggled to get up, but fatigue hit me and I had to lean against the dirty brick wall for support.

The second man walked up to me, pushing my small frame into the wall and placed a sloppy kiss onto my lips. I tried to pull away, but was met with a punch to face.

'Don't you dare struggle!' He screeched, his breath laced with alcohol.

I went limp. It was inevitable. I couldn't escape away from six full grown men, especially in my state.

He clumsily undid his belt buckle and slid down his trousers. He pulled out his manhood, and shoved me down on my knees.

'You know what to do, _boy'_ He spat.

I gasped and he shoved his full length into my mouth. I couldn't breathe and started to gag, but he carried on ruthlessly thrusting into me. I couldn't stop them anymore, tears rolled down my face. I felt so vile.

Before long he had pulled down my ripped pants, and pushed me forward. I screamed in pain as I was raped six times.

They left me there, violated, broken and used.

0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o-0o

End of chapter 6

Sorry it's short, I'm having so little time to actually sit down and type this…. I'll make sure I update within the next month, but I'm not promising any long chapters.

I didn't want to write a full rape scene, so just left it at that. It's bit of a cliffy, and as you know Naru-chan won't be getting saved anytime soon. I'm not that nice.

Thanks for reading, feel free to review or whatever 3

Love you all ~HalfwayInHell


End file.
